I am Draco Malfoy
by A.Harry.Potter.Girl
Summary: Set in 1st year. What does Draco really think of the "Golden Trio" and what are his motives towards the beautiful girl he met on the train? Set to be a series, one fic for every harry potter book following the tales of Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I do not own Harry Potter or the Potterverse.**

Draco stepped through to platform 9 3/4. He loked around, overwhelmed at the mass of people there. As he started to take it all in his father, Lucious appeared behind him and Draco quickly steeled himself as he knew his father wouldn't be very impressed at his awe.

Saying goodbye to his mother Narsissa, Draco heard his father hiss in disapproval. Looking up he saw what his father had seen, two muggle parents saying goodbye to their bushy haired daughter "filthy mud bloods" Lucious mutted

"Lucious, not here" Narsissa whispered to her husband, not wanting to draw attention to them. Draco said farewell to his father and boarded the train, the Hogwarts Express, and started to make his way down the corridor looking for a compartment. Opening the first one, he came across a group of 5th year boys. "move it twerp" one of the lads snarled at him. Not wanting to cause a scene on his first day Draco shut the door and moved on. Continuing up the train he came across a compartment which looked empty, Draco stepped inside. A boy with scruffy black hair and glasses looked up at him and smiled. Noticing the scar on his forehead Draco knew exactly who he was and not wanting to cause further disappointment with his father Draco sneered "well well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Its filthy half bloods like you that ruin this schools reputation" and with that he made off bumping into a bright ginger haired boy on the way out "move it weasley", disgusted that he had even touched the muggle loving breed, leaving the two boys in shock he turned on his heel to bump into another 1st year only this time it was the bushy haired muggle that he had seen on the platform. Just as Draco was about to say something insulting the girl looked up from a mass of books she was holding, hair falling away from her face revealing her soft hazel eyes, pale skin and luscious looking lips. Draco felt his breath catch in the back of his throat as he looked at her and for a split second he allowed himself to feel something. Realising that he had started to look soft he coughed and quickly muttered "out of the way mud blood" before pushing past her making her books topple to the ground. _Wize up Draco _scolding himself because no good would come from thinking a mud blood of all people was pretty, his dad would murder him.

Draco found a compartment near the back of the train, ocupied by two boys. One tall and fairly muscular the other short and quite plump. Crabbe and Goyle. He decided that they would suit for the trip to Hogwarts and sat down. Introducing himself he pulled out his new wand determined to make a good impression showing off the skills he already learned from his father. Mucking around with the two boys was sure a fine way to start a school year he thought, but even though he was having fun he couldn't keep his mind off the muggle girl the entire journey.

Draco arrived in the Great Hall and looked around him astounded, it was amazing, it was magical and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, _except for the girl on the train _, a voice taunted him at the back of his mind. Draco forced himself to ignore it, he needed to stop thinking like that his father and the rest of the death eaters would have his head for that. He then scolded himself for thinking about _**them**_ too.

As Draco and the rest of the first years were ushered up to the front of the Great Hall he found himself standing next to her, the girl from the train, the girl whose eyes captivated him, the 'mudblood' he should despise.

Dumbledore stood at the podium in the middle of what seemed like a stage on which was a long table full of all the teachers of Hogwarts. It was wooden with golden birds either side and bronze vines twisted round the base. He looked around the hall and a hushed scilence fell upon the students and faculty. He cleared his throat "Greetings Hogwarts! Welcome back and, to those who have just joined us, I offer you the most humble greeting on behalf of everyone here. As you all know we shall be joined by a celebrity this year and I hope you will all respect his privacy and give the boy some distance. Classes will commence at the start of the week I hope we all have a very productive school year! Now as tradition stands, sorting will begin!"

Draco watched as a Professor brought out a stool and an old dusty hat _must be the sorting hat _ Draco mused to himself. As he stood with the rest of his fellow first years watching the hat it suddenly burst into song, Draco's eyes lit up in surprise as he watched this hat talk! He glanced out the side of his eye at the girl next to him and felt his heart soften at the expression of wonder and delight on her face, she truely was beautiful. The sorting hat finished his song and the Professor stood up and started reading

"Hannah Abott" the Professor called out. A small girl with brown hair in the 2nd row looked up sharply and started nervously walking towards the stage, the Professor guestured to her to sit on the stool and when she did, placed the hat upon her head

"Ahh, let me see. Loyal and quite bright. I sense you pride yourself on being a good friend to others. How about HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat announced. Draco watched as the girl walked off to join her new house. Draco fazed out for a moment as he pondered about what house he would end up in, he was quite nervous as he knew to please his father he would need to be in slytherin, but the hat would know that, the hat knows your most inner secrets, thoughts and anything else that you had rattleing around in there. Draco was brought back to reality as the Professor announced the next student to face the hat

"Hermione Granger", the girl next to him jumped with the mention of her name looked round her once and moved towards the hat with a look of confidence. _Hermione, what a lovely name for such a lovely face _Draco blushed while he thought about her.

"Ah Miss Granger! What a brain, what a brain! Magnificent you are quite the intelligent one and brave too not afraid to stand up for what you belive in. Yes, I think you better be in GRIYFFINDORE!" Draco's shoulders slumped, he had, for a moment hoped that the girl that had been the center of his attention the majority of the day, would be in Slytherin with him. No worries, he would just have to get into the same classes. What was he thinking! She is a mudblood! Not fit for the companionship of a pureblood like a Malfoy. _Or so his father and crazed aunt would have him believe._

"Draco Malfoy", oh there was his cue. He took a big breath and started towards the sorting hat. _For Merlins sake Draco! Pull yourself together its only sorting, you're a Malfoy you're going to get into Slyyherin. _As he sat, he felt the hat being placed on his head, Draco thought about how the hat was surprisingly soft for the age of it. He then felt the most strangest of feelings, as if someone had started poking around inside his brain. He then realised that was exactly what the sorting hat does. He glanced at the Slytherin table, _that is where I belong, I need to be there. I'm brave, but not in the stupidity of a Gryfindore. I know I'm smart but im much more than a Ravenclaw. I'm loyal but I choose my companions wisely. I'm also not that interested in being put round baffaling baboons either._

"Really young Malfoy? Is that how you see yourself? I remember sorting your father when he too sat in this very stool pondering the same thoughts, thinking the same things deliberately so as he could be placed in the house he desired so much. Although you're fathers heart was colder inside, I sense a difference in you." _Oh please, please I __**have **__to be in Slytherin, if you know my father you surely know that! _Draco thought in earnest. "Yes, I know that. The things you have told me to be are indeed true young Malfoy, I am not disputing that, but is that house best suited for your abilities? Brave, smart, loyal to those you deem worthy, dark like your parents. But recently I see you're having a soft spot that may drive you from your goals." _No! No that filthy mudblood means nothing. NOTHING. _Draco sneered. "Very well, SLYTHERIN!" the hat announced. Draco opened his eyes which he realised he had squeezed shut. He took in his surroundings feeling very conscious of everyone looking at him. The hall was silent every eye focused on him. Draco got up and started towards the Slytherin. Suddenly the whole Slytherin table erupted into cheers. Draco bowed and smirked at the Potter boy on his way past and comfortably settled into a seat at his new house. After he had sat the sorting became a blurr. Potter and Weasly both became Gryfindors and seated themselves next to her, Hermione, her smile radiated as she showed off some spells, obviously practiced over the summer, although without being able to use magic underaged outside of Hogwarts he had no idea how. Draco assumed that must have been the intelligence the sorting hat had been talking about, and he had to admit, he was impressed because she was a muggle of couse, he quickly reminded himself. Then something happened, the Weasley boy said something to her and she blushed a deep crimson. Draco felt a horrible pang of jealously sweep through him. How dare that weasle, he would have to show him a thing or two.

Dumbledore stood up and with open arms announced the arrival of dinner and there were "ooohs" and "ahhs" as mountains of glorious food appeared on the tables infront of them. Draco ate with enthusiasm, this was far nicer than anything his mother had ever made.

After dinner was over the prefects of each house ushered the first years to their common rooms. Draco was amazed at the size of the interior of the castle and concentrated on taking in his surroundings, instead of letting his gaze follow the beautiful Hermione and her new found friends in his rival house, not to meantion the boy who his father had warned would be his enemy.

Draco awoke in a strange bed and sat bolt upright trying to figure out where the hell he was. As his eyes adjusted to the light he remembered that he was in his dorm, at Hogwarts. Looking at his watch, a present from his mad aunt Bellatrix that he was sure wasnt just a watch, he saw that it was just after 7:30. Sighing Draco got up and started getting dressed, _no point being late on the first day of school_ he thought to himself, his mother being the stickler for punctuality had drilled that into him from before he could walk! Making his way through the Slytherin common room, pausing every now and again to take in the gothic architecture and gloomy furnishings, he headed up to the great hall for breakfast. Draco wasn't sure what to be more surprised at, the fact that he was first to breakfast or that there were dozens of house elves running around cleaning. Of course Draco had a house elf at home called Dobby, cute little creature with big eyes, he felt sorry for Dooby because of the way his father treated him, and all other magical creatures that weren't pure blooded withches or wizards. These ones however looked, how would he put it, healthy? It was only as Draco watched the house elves of Hogwarts that he noticed Dobby's ribs stuck out more, or how his ears had chunks out of them from where he had been bitten by his father. As Draco stood there taking in the house elves' appearances he didn't notice a small bushy haired girl scurry past with a armfull of books so big that she could barely see where she was going. Hermione Granger made her way to the Gryfindor table and attempted to sit down. It was then that Draco noticed her as she dropped one of the books balancing at the top of her enormous pile and went hurtling over it causing the rest of the books to fly off in every direction as she flailed about trying to grab something to stop herself falling. She failed and ended up in a crumpled heap on the floor amongst her books. _This is it! My chance to show off! _Draco thought, _Mustn't be too nice tho or she'll think im soft and my father would kill me if I was nice. _Draco rushed over to the heap that was Hermione, and held out his hand.

Hermione looked up and saw the blonde haired boy that had been mean to Harry and Ron. She stared at him dubiously not sure whether to trust him. After a minute of stareing at him she took his hand and let him help her up, it was either that or look a fool scrambling around.

Draco smirked at Hermione, "You're welcome muddy", whiped out his wand and cast the _wingardium leviosa _ picking up her books and placing them on the table. With another smirk and a quick wink he turned on his heel and marched across the great hall to sit at the Slytherin table making sure his back was to her so he wouldnt be tempted to look at her gorgeous face. Smiling to himself he leaned back and thought about what he would like for breakfast


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah…..**

**A/N: I had changed all the spelling mistakes in the last chapter but for some reasons it didn't work hopefully I have caught all of the ones in this chapter! Also thank you to SnakeSparkles for my first ever review! You have motivated me to write even more!**

Draco thought back to his first couple of days at Hogwarts, smiling when he thought of Hermione. The last month he had spent trying to follow in the footsteps of his cold hearted father but even though he tormented the Boy-Who-Lived and his weasel, he had always been hesitant when she was involved. Draco liked to think that he had made her notice him. That he had done enough to even just get a little of her attention. It was hard enough with that red headed prat always with her without having to call her a 'mudblood' all the time. He hated his father for doing this to him! Why couldn't he just accept that the thing he worshiped was dead? After all, Draco knew that Harry hadn't meant to kill him. How the hell could he have? He was just a bloody baby!

Draco sat up and looked around, he was outside and had been lying amongst some flowers on the bank of the great lake. He sighed in content. The warm late summer breeze, water gently lapping at the shore and the sounds of whatever magical creatures were buzzing round the bushes _probably the fairies_ he thought. As he looked around for his to cronies he saw a sight that almost blew his mind. The golden trio were sitting on the bank of the lake not far up from him, Draco guessed they hadn't seen him because of the flowers. Harry and Ron were acting like fools as per but Hermione was something else. She sat a little away from them reading. Something he had seen her do almost every day but today itwas different. She was glowing, her hair kept falling into her face making her pout. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful she was and she didn't even notice it. As the sun went behind the clouds for a second she looked up, shook her head at the two boys and looked off into the distance across the lake. He lay back down and let out an exasperated sigh. He had no idea how he could feel this way about someone he hardly knew. Forcing himself to think about something else he remembered that he has an essay for history of magic due tomorrow and got up reluctantly heading off to find Pansy.

Draco and Pansy walked to the library in silence deep in thought. Draco thinking about Hermione. Pansy however was having a silent argument with herself about her feelings for Draco. Pansy liked Draco, she knew he liked Hermione. She didn't understand what the attraction was how could he like her when all she did was hang around with the two biggest clowns she had ever met and continuously study. At least she had a connection with Draco, they were friends and she knew all of his secrets and deepest feelings. She was the only intelligent friend he had. The only one who shared his secret of not being a pure blood follower who longed for the days of the dark lord to return. The only Slytherin anyway who hated the views of their stupid narrow minded death eater fathers.

As the duo entered the library they both saw her. At no surprise of course. Hermione was sitting at her favourite table next to the window and reading at least four books at once. Pansy sighed, she knew she would be doing all of the work tonight as Draco would be too busy staring at Hermione to remember why they were there "why don't we sit at the table next to her?" Pansy asked.

"What?! No way, I couldn't be that close to her" Draco replied, looking like he had seen a ghost at the suggestion.

"Why not? At least you won't have to look that far then and maybe I'll keep some of your attention for what _you_ wanted to come here for" Pansy looking at him like he was a dog that had done something wrong.

"Fine if you insist, we'll sit at the table next to her but I'm not talking to her!" Draco exclaimed. As far as his relationship with Hermione was concerned it was from afar with little or no affection, he did not want to be drawn into suspicion with his parents, more importantly his father he had no clue what his mother thought on the subject for she never voiced her opinion.

As they sat at the table Hermione looked up to the pair sitting opposite smiling at Draco as they made eye contact. Draco blushed as she smiled at him he didn't know what to think or do as the object of his affection acknowledged him. Looking down at the ground Draco quickly sat down and started rummaging in his bag for a quill and some parchment trying not to seem flustered. Pansy sighed and headed off to ask Madam Pince for the books they needed for their assignment.

When she had received the books she returned to the table to find Draco stealing glances at Hermione whilst trying to look like he was making notes for their homework_ stupid girl doesn't even realise what's in front of her eyes_ Pansy thought to herself. She sat down and handed a book to Draco and looked at him defiantly as she opened her own book. As they both settled into their studying she couldn't help but to look up at the girl who had mysteriously captured her crushes interest.

**A/N: I promised myself that I wouldn't fish for reviews but I would just like to say to feel free to leave a review. Any changes, questions or just opinions you have I would appreciate. Besides now that I got one I'm craving to hear what other people think as well *chuckles to self***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sometimes I think I could own Harry Potter but then I think mmm…..maybe not.**

**Paula Win (my bestie and idea go-to-er) thought of that one, taken from Pitch Perfect the movie she would suggest you watch it if you haven't. If you have, watch it again.**

**I had tried updating this sooner but the site seemed to be down so I apologise for the delay. I also decided to upload two! Enjoy…**

Draco wanted to talk to Hermione a lot, he just didn't know how. What would he say? She thought he was a horrible person that hated muggles and 'mudbloods'. He wasn't surprised after all, he did make a show of acting like a racist git. He decided he should discuss it with Pansy and figure out what he could do.

Draco felt guilty in a way, he saw how Pansy looked at him. He suspected it was the same way he and the weasel looked at Hermione. He couldn't help his feelings though, while he liked Pansy very much the only feelings he felt for her were like those a brother would feel for his sister. However, the guilt he felt for trying to be friends with Pansy was undermined by the need for a friend he could really rely on. He knew the others wouldn't understand. He was supposed to be 'Draco Malfoy; heir to the Malfoy manor, proud Slytherin and future death eater.' Draco felt as if his chance of a normal life had been taken from him. Why couldn't he have been born to a normal wizarding family and placed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Life would be so much easier, he wouldn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't, wouldn't have to be afraid that if he didn't do what his malicious father said that he would be placed under the cruciatious curse and end up like a couple his mother told him about doomed to spend the rest of his days in St. Mungos crazy and looking at the same four walls unable to go back to reality from fear. _No!_ Draco thought _I cant't let that happen._

As Draco walked through the halls of Hogwarts he was unaware of his surroundings as he was so lost in thought. He didn't notice the two Gryfindor boys sneak up behind him wands out waiting for an opportunity to arise. He was very surprised when he suddenly found himself knocked off his feet due to a well-aimed stupefy and then hung upside down by a leviosa charm.

"Lookie at what we caught George"

"Oooh, a Slytherin rat Fred"

"I wonder what we should do with him now"

"Mmm, I think we should lock him in Mertyles bathroom!"

Draco found himself flying along the corridors the twins never caring if there were corners or walls as they ran along with him directing his helpless body where to go. Just as Draco thought he was going to throw up he was dropped into a toilet and left stunned at the shrieking that seemed to come from inside his head.

"What a pathetic excuse for a boy they brought me" a shrill high pitched voice exclaimed beside his ear. Never seeing the ghost of Mrytle before he forced himself to open his eyes and look around. He hardly believed his eyes to the vision he found in front of him. The ghost only inches from his face was undeniably pretty. Jet black hair tied in pigtails and the geekiest glassed hid the girl she once was. Under that Draco could see the twinkling eyes, cute freckles and beaming smile the girl had

"WOW" Draco breathed. He had never came so close to a girl that he had found attractive before.

"What? You think that this is funny? You think that the fact that I'm dead is COOL?" Myrtle all but shrieked and went to float away dramatically about to cry

"NO! don't go! I was just stunned by your beauty." Draco quickly stammered out.

"EXCuse me?" the girl said shrilly with the best puppy dog face she could muster. After what seemed like forever to Draco she did an about turn and was in his face in milliseconds "you really think so?" she asked quietly

"Yeah," Draco whispered "your one of the prettiest girls I've ever met" and it was true. Even though this girl was clearly dead, he saw something in her.

"well," she mused "the twins were supposed to bring me someone I could scare the hell out of for practice, but this is a nice surprise" Myrtle snuffled, she hadn't expected the boy to be so nice.

"Why are you sad?" Draco asked, trying to be polite as he could for he knew the girls history

"A boy KILLED me!" Myrtle shrieked again about to fly off

"I'm sorry" came a muttered response

"What?" she said shocked

"I said I'm sorry, that somebody killed you. That mustn't have been very pleasant" Draco replied trying to sound sympathetic. And apparently that was all she needed to hear

"No, it wasn't." Myrtle said in the quietest voice he had heard her use yet "I was in here crying as usual because everyone was picking on me 'poor mudbloood Myrtle she's so u-u-ugly'" she stammered out in almost a sing song like voice "I heard this unusual hissing sound coming from over there" pointing to the taps "I looked up to see where it was coming from and that's when I saw _him_ standing next to something huge. The next thing I saw was two big yellow eyes and then that was it! I d-di-di-dieeed!" she wailed.

Draco reached out his arms as if to hug the poor crying girl in front of him. He wanted to comfort her but instead he found his arms in mid-air hands protruding through the girl now sobbing. Draco let his arms fall to his sides in defeat looked at Myrtle and sighed. If only there was a way to make her feel better. "Will you come to see me again?" Myrtle asked looking dishevelled

"Of course, I'll visit every day if I can." With that Draco stood up and started to make his apologies, he needed to get back to the common room to talk things through with Pansy and make sure he was still sane, it wasn't everyday one found themselves making friends with a wailing ghost after all.

**I like Myrtle don't you? Seems to be a little crazy but I think she has the potential to be hilarious! Dunno if it is going to show on the fic reader but the lines on the page went a bit off and started skipping like a whole tab on each line and I don't know how to fix it oh well, on to the next chapter! Thanks to all out there who are reading this, it might be few it might be loads but every single one of you mean a lot to have chosen my story to read! So yeah, thanks hehe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I could have owned Harry Potter but unfortunately I was only 5 and my ideas were deemed too childish….**

**Aand here we go with another chapter of Draco's life! Hah! I am going to try and include more chapters in the future of him getting completely humiliated, more twin pranks (if I can think of any, I'm not a great prankster myself *sigh*), more Myrtle and hopefully more Dramione scenes. Take into consideration that this is only the first year though, there's not an awful lot to do with an 11 year old but just as all stories start this one had to start at the beginning, just to get a little background going. I don't plan this to be very long I'm hoping for about 15 chapters but if it takes longer, it takes longer as they say. Right! Enough rambling from me, on to Draco! Enjoy….**

Pansy was pacing. She had just heard Draco's story of the girl's bathroom where he seemed to make friends with one of the craziest ghosts in Hogwarts. "I don't understand Draco. Tell me how on earth do you think this could help you again?"

"Well, Myrtle was a muggle born right? If I talk to her, maybe I could learn more about muggle born girls. It could help me understand what Hermione likes and what I could do to make her notice me for who I really am"

"I suppose that could work, but how do you think Myrtle will feel about you using her?" _besides you already have someone that knows you for who you really are _Pansy thought sadly.

"Don't worry about her Pans, I think I found a new friend. Plus no one ever goes in there so it will be nice to have somewhere I can really let loose. I need to understand her Pans, I just cant figure out what it is about this girl that I like"

Pansy walked over to Draco and put her hands on his shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "Fine Draco, but I must warn you that Myrtle doesn't always keep things to herself. Be careful alright?"

"I will," Draco replied softly "you'll always be my best friend though" he said cocking his head to one side to grin at her. Pansy sighed again _well if he won't be mine, I can at least let him be happy_.

Over the next couple of weeks Draco kept his promise to Myrtle going to visit her as often as he could. Draco was making his way to Myrtles bathroom once again to see if she was there to say hello before heading to the Great Hall before the Halloween feast. Being Halloween he didn't know if Myrtle would be there or at the Ghost's party but decided to go anyway, at least he would have some quiet time to think before joining the festivities himself. As he entered he noticed that the taps were turned off and the floor was dry meaning Myrtle wasn't there. He found his favourite stall, the one he had been dumped in the day he became friends with Myrtle, and sat down letting out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding in. He was thinking about his next move with Hermione and how he could do something nice again for her, he just didn't know what or when or how without being obvious about it. As he was slowly getting lost in thought wondering what would make Hermione smile the toilet beside him started rattling uncontrollably. Suddenly Myrtle erupted from the toilet wailing at the top of her voice "Myrtle!" Draco exclaimed, "Whatever is the matter? Is it Peeves again? I'll kill him, well if he weren't already dead!"

"o-o-oh D-Draco! It's so terribly awf-f-ful!" Myrtle exclaimed "There's a TROLL in the girl's bathroom on the first floor! I was in there listening to somebody crying when all of a sudden the great big beast came crashing in and I got scared so I flew down the toilet to come back here!"

"What? Who was crying?" Draco asked earnestly

"It was that first year girl, the one who hangs out with _Harry Potter_" Myrtle replied dreamily. Draco got up and pulled his wand out. He didn't know what he intended to do with it but if Hermione was in trouble he had to help her. He rushed out of the bathroom and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the first floor and started running towards the girl's bathroom. Before he got there though he saw a flash of ginger being swung around and he could hear Harry shouting at him. Draco hesitantly went to walk forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jumping he turned around to be faced with his head of house.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing here?" Snape drawled

"Sir, I was in the hallway and I heard something so I came to check it out. I-I-I-"

"Get back to the common room, I didn't see you Malfoy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Yes Professor" Draco stammered already running off in the direction of the dungeons scolding himself for being so weak. He briefly worried about Snape telling someone that he had been trying to help Hermione when he realised he didn't know that Draco knew who was in there. As the he slipped into the crowd of people making their way back to the common rooms he couldn't help but to notice Madam Pomfrey levitating Professor Quirrel to the infirmary. _That's strange_ Draco thought, the turbaned Professor was usually quiet and kept to himself why would he be needing the infirmary.

As Draco made it back to the common room he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. He would have to find Pansy and find out what was going on. He didn't like this one bit, Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place in the magical community yet there had been a troll wandering around the halls. _Someone must have let it in, but who?_ He thought, looking around for his best friend. Draco located Pansy in the middle of a crowd of girls, pushing his way through the crowd he heard people whispering about dark wizards and sounding excited _morons _he thought. There hadn't been a 'dark wizard' since the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named well, none in the open anyway and these days everyone was too scared to do anything even if they really wanted. Grabbing Pansy by the arm he dragged her away from the crowd and into the snug area by the fire to catch up quietly. House elves had shown up with the food from the feast as they hadn't gotten round to eating yet, Crabbe made his way over with two plates of food for him and Pansy thinking that the reason he wanted to be isolated was because Pansy was his girlfriend. Draco didn't mind because as long as the baboons thought that then his feelings for Hermione defiantly weren't showing.

Pansy looked at Draco noting how shaken he seemed, it hadn't been unnoticed by her that his object of affection wasn't at the great hall and that Harry and Ron had both snuck away to find her. He obviously must be worried. "Don't worry, we'll find out what happened tomorrow morning"

The next day Draco met up with Pansy in the common room, they had the day off classes due to it being the day after Halloween and he was sure the next day's would also be cancelled because most of the students were still shaken up. "So did you find out anything interesting?" he asked Pansy

"Yes actually, turns out Professor Quirril was walking around the halls doing one last round checking for any pranks those Weasley twins might have set up when he saw the troll and hid, he isn't the bravest you know. He saw it going into the bathroom and then ran to the great hall to tell the headmaster. What he didn't know was that Hermione was also hiding in the girls bathroom, not from the troll, but from those two clowns she calls friends"

"Why was she hiding from them?"

"Well, turns out she was crying over something she had heard the two baboons call her, something not very nice like being a nightmare or something."

"Those prats! I should hex them into next weekend!" Draco growled angrily.

"Now, now Draco you can't just go around hexing people" Pansy giggled

"They put her in danger Pans! I can and I should!"

"We'll find a way to get them back, although I'm sure she can handle herself, besides, it wasn't them that put her in danger it was whoever let that blasted troll in. Plus they did save her from it after they realised what was going on."

Draco thought about what she had said and realised that she was right, it wasn't their fault Hermione had been in danger but they had upset her and he decided that he should get them back for that at least.

**A/N: I forgot to mention that the facts might not always be exact, while I would love to have everything perfect, I simply cannot be bothered. Sorry if it annoys you (it certainly annoys the other half of my brain Paula haha) but while I intend to set the books around the actual events, this is Draco's version of events and the story will probably have more differences than similarities. And yet again, sorry for being so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again I do not own Harry Potter, much to my disappointment. Sorry I haven't updated in a really really long time, I had came down with a severe case of writers block!**

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains some content that some may find disturbing, it is not intended to be sexual. **

**Also, I have changed the Tonks family magic status to (secret) half blood, Lucius thinks they are pure. It is only to fit in with the story-line…**

**Another thing I should probably mention is my best bud Paula, helping me with my story-line and giving me ideas, before she adds in anymore sentences to the actual story about how great she is!**

It was early morning and the chills of winter were already creeping into the autumn air, Draco found himself sitting outside at a picnic table near the lake, his mind drifting once again to Hermione. He was waiting on Crabbe and Goyle to get back from the Great Hall with his breakfast. He needed to be away from the crowded hall this morning. He hadn't stopped thinking of Hermione all year and it was starting to bother him that he had not yet found a reason to have a conversation with her. She was always with those bloody fools!

His meetings with Myrtle had helped him greatly with the understanding of the muggle world, but he could not help to feel that she might be 15 years out of date. He had written his mother and asked her for something his father might just about go crazy about. A muggle music player, whatever that was. She had replied saying that she would allow him to have one but would only be allowed to use it at his Aunt Andromeda's house. At least then he would be able to see his cousin Nymphadora, or Tonks as everyone else called her. She was a metamorphmagus, when he was growing up she had been his best friend, she helped him escape his father's beatings on more than one occasion taking the blame because she knew his father would never be allowed to beat her. Tonks was amazing. Even when she was younger she had seemed to understand Draco's fear of his father, one day they had been playing with her house elf when Lucius found them both and ordered him to get away from 'that wretched creature'. Draco shivered as he remembered how his mother had stuck up for him that day telling his father not to scold him for he was only young and didn't understand. Later that day he and Tonks had went flying on her broom. They had been flying past one of the second floor windows when a sight caught both their eyes. His father was bent over his mother, her top ripped, belt in one hand holding his mother down with the other. He was beating her. The image of that was forever scarred on his mind and while he knew it wasn't his fault he vowed never to even talk to a house elf again or do anything that might put his mother in danger again.

Seeing his two cronies come towards him Draco noticed his stomach growling as he tucked into the delicious food they had brought for him. He let them take his mind off the things that had been bothering him with their talk of Quidditch. He was struggling to keep up with their conversation until they had mentioned Harry getting put onto the team, youngest student ever apparently. Draco thought back to the day Madam Hooch had given them their first flying lesson. Of course he had done well but what he wasn't expecting was Potter to be so damn good at it, if there was one thing Draco knew how to do it was flying. He also knew he probably shouldn't have taken that snivelling boys remembrall but it had seemed funny at the time and what the hell did he need it for anyways? It's not as if Neville actually forgot anything. No taking the Gryffindor boy's stupid ball was probably what got Harry noticed and not him but sure, he was probably destined for it after all, it was in the boys blood and it wouldn't be like he was competing against him for the seeker position either, they _were_ in different houses.

Draco wondered what she was up to right now. Although he knew most likely who she was with, it saddened him not being able to find the courage to talk to her or even say hi. At least he had Myrtle and Pansy. Thinking of which, he should probably check out where his best friend was. Getting up from the table Draco made his excuses about needing to find Pansy to do some homework. That made the two snicker "yeah, homework. Good one Draco" Goyle said sarcastically in-between his laughter._ Morons, if they knew who I really liked they would probably have kittens_ Draco thought to himself chuckling as he walked off to find his 'girlfriend'.

Pansy was sitting in the library attempting to study when he found her. She was looking out one of the windows lost in her thoughts. Draco decided he would find the heaviest book he could before he joined her so he could slam it onto the table and startle her from the depths of her mind. As he did just that, Pansy jumped letting out a little squeal. "Gotcha!" Draco whispered in her ear

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you scare me like that! Do you even intend to read that?" Pansy half scolded him as she looked at the giant book of potions raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nope, but I got the intended reaction" Draco laughed sitting down opposite her. "I actually came to find you hoping we could spend the day together, I wasn't getting any sense out of the two loons"

Pansy sighed, when would he ever see what he meant to her, she knew she was only 12 this month but she felt like she was older emotionally. "Sure Draco!" she said chirpily," what did you have in mind?"

"Well I thought we could go and play some pranks on Mr Filch and then go down to the kitchens and convince the house elves to give us some goodies"

"Sounds great Draco" Pansy resisted the urge to sigh again _as long as I get to be with you I'd do anything_ she thought to herself and started packing away her school stuff. Draco jumped up and held out his hand waiting for her to take it and when she did, pulled her away from the chair dragging her with him as he skipped off out of the library and down one of the corridors in search of filch and his pathetic cat.

**A/N: I know the chapters seem a little short and spread out throughout the year very quickly but I don't intend on writing detailed day-to-day chapters as it would soon get very boring.**


End file.
